Reaper Vs Quincy, Blood Vs Heart
by Deida
Summary: Long ago, a child was born between a reaper and a quincy. Now that child is grown and learning what she is. She must find herself and find her love.
1. Affinity

**Affinity**

A woman with endless legs, lustrous tawny skin, sable waves of hair, regarding blue-grey eyes, full satiny lips, lean nimble frame, and perk assets sat with her back straight against a wall. The wall went to her office. The woman was just taking a break. She was a mercenary. She was just finishing up the paperwork for her latest job. She stared longingly at the sunny sky.

A bird chirpped in the distance.

A man with pale bronze skin and red hair tied up passed her. He had peculiar eyebrows and what could have been tattoos. He looked like someone you'd see at an old show or something. He carried a sword in his belt. He had unconventional sunglasses over his eyes. He ignored the woman. He drew his sword at a baffling blur in the sky. He swung the blade after changing its form. A painful roar sounded then silence. He sheathed his weapon then turned to the woman.

He pointed at her with his right hand. She looked around. Finding no one, she pointed to herself. The man nodded at her. The woman curiously stood up. He grabbed her by the wrist and grabbed his sword, still sheathed. He stabbed the air and turned his blade like a giant key. Huge doors appeared and opened. Two butterflies that were nearly pure black fluttered out to them. They filtered around the two people and led them through the door.

The woman found herself in a strict-looking place. It was well kept and had a subtle repression. It was lovely though. The man led her roughly to a cold and dark laboratory. An apathetic woman with a dress similar to the man's robe, stood holding a clipboard next to an old man and a man who resembled a clown. They were all dressed alike. The woman thought it must be a uniform. She looked at them questioningly. The first man spoke for the first time.

"I found her sir. I found the Quincy-Reaper girl." The man pushed her forward.

"Nice work, lieutenant Abarai. Mayuri, I want to speak with her." The old man turned to the clown.

The clown nodded to the woman and bowed to the old man. Then the clown and woman left.

"Renji, I want you to come with us."

"Yes sir!"

The old man left the lab. Renji Abarai and the woman followed. The old man led them to a large building. The largest in fact. They sat on their knees in a circle. The old man sat in silence, waiting for someone. A woman with a long black braid tied in front of her face entered the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw the woman. The old man nodded curtly. The woman sat next to the first woman. Renji looked as another man entered the room. He was wearing glasses and a suit. He looked like a businessman. He sat on the other side of the first woman. The circle was now complete.

"Why did you Soul Reapers bring me here?! I am very busy-" The man in the suit started to say.

"Have you no eyes! Have you no brain? Have you no manners!" The second woman cut him off.

"Silence. You girl, have you any idea why you're here or who these people are?"

"No." The first woman spoke.

"These two blithering fools are your parents." The old man nodded to the two.

The woman turned to her and hugged her, "Oh, Kurahime."

"Kurahime?"

"Yes, that is your name. Your true name. And I am Retsu Unohana. This is Ryuken Ishida."

"And who are those two?" Kurahime pointed at the old man and Renji.

"That's Renji Abarai and Yamamoto Shigekuni. They and everyone else here are Soul Reapers, beings who purify and kill evil spirits called Hollows." Said Ryuken.

"Oh. And what are Quincies?"

"Quincies are those who simply kill Hollow."

"So what exactly does that make me? If you're a Quincy and mom a Reaper, what am I?"

"You are an experiment. We wanted to know if one could be both, one, or another." Said Yamamoto.

A beep came from a phone. Ryuken appolgized and took the call. He came back looking annoyed.

"My son, Uryuu. Your half-brother."

"Kurahime, do you want to continue the experiment?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes."

"Mayuri will be pleased." Renji stated.

"You will be trained in shifts by Abarai, Ryuken, Retsu, and Uryuu."

"What!? Captain Yamamoto, you can't be serious! I have things to do-"

"And you will do them with Kurahime when the time comes."

Renji's eyebrow started to twitch as he sulked. Retsu beamed at her daughter. Ryuken tapped his foot, waiting for Kurahime. Yamamoto stood up. Everyone else followed suit. Kurahime went with her father for the first part of her Quincy training.

A young guy with glasses stood waiting in front of a large yellow house. He bolted out to meet Kurahime. He shook her hand and introduced himself has Uryuu. Kurahime fell over sideways. She was expecting her brother to be older. But what she got was a high-school kid. Ryuken ignored his son and went inside. Uryuu looked away.

"Is he always like that to you?"

"Unfortunately. I really hate all this bitter blood."

"Do you have any friends you can talk to?"

"Sort of. There are two or three people, but they are also friends with a Soul Reaper."

"Well, you do know that I'm part Soul Reaper, don't you?"

"Yeah, but you are only part. And you're my sister."

"Well, is the Reaper a jerk to you?"

"Well no."

"Then you should give him a chance!"

"...Don't let father hear you talk like that."

"What? I have no reason to fear him!"

"Not yet at least."

"So what is that Soul Reaper's name anyway?"

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Is he in your grade?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'd like to meet him."

"What?! How can you?"

"Well, I never finished high school. And I out dropped in the tenth grade, so, hello fellow classmate."

"You can't-"

Kurahime ran off. She stopped, turned around, and waved goodbye. Uryuu figured she was off to register at his school. That would both be cool and problematic. He knew that everyone would gaggle at his sister. He just hoped that she would know better. He had faith. Yeah, she would be smarter then that.

At school the next day, Kurahime was the talk of the town. If Rukia was popular, Kurahime is something else. Guys from other schools were showing up to see her. Kurahime loved every minute of it. She stayed surrounded all day.

A guy with bright orange hair, a look that says he's just too cool, and a small group of people came up to Kurahime. His friend looked at Kurahime. She just stared at the orange guy. Her brother popped up behind her. The orange guy looked at her brother. Uryuu pushed his glasses up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Uryuu Ishida."

"Oh, your Ichigo the Soul-OWWW!! Brother!"

"Brother?! Uryuu's your brother? I had no idea you had such a...a sister."

"Half. I'm Kurahime Ishida-Unohana."

"That's similar to my name, Orihime Inoue!"

"I'm Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm Sado Yasutora. Everyone calls me Chad."

"And I'm-"

"So...uh...Ichigo, do you know where the classroom is?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take me to it?"

"Sure."

"Come on you idiot!"

"But...Oh."

Tatsuki glared at him. He left with her and Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu. Ichigo stood there.

"What class did you need?'

"Uh, your in Uryuu's class, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's the one I need."

"Yeah, but it's lunch now."

"Then can you show me after lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry. I can show you now if you like."

"OK."

Ichigo led Kurahime through the hall. Uryuu forgot something and went back to the class. He looked around the empty room. They should have been in there. Uryuu did not like that the room was void of his sister and Ichigo. He exited the room. He heard a giggle from the broom closet. He went to open it but was stopped by a teacher. She told him to get to class. He went grudgingly.

When the class was all seated, the teacher took role. She looked around. She noticed that two students were gone. She asked if anyone knew where either Ichigo Kurosaki or Kurahime Ishida-Unohana are. Nobody knew. Tatsuki and Uryuu both had a pretty good idea though.

After class, Uryuu looked in the now empty closet. Tatsuki went to the girls bathroom. She found Kurahime brushing her hair. Tatsuki walked over to her. Kurahime hurriedly put her hair down around her. Tatsuki turned to her. Kurahime put on a cheery smile.

"Hello, Tatsuki!"

"Hey. Have fun?"

"Whatta mean?"

"You missed class."

"Oh, that."

"And you have marks."

"Marks?"

"Yeah, on your neck. And your legs. And your hand. Did you wrestle a vacuum or something?"

"Or something."

"Was it worth it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Whatever. Well, bye."

Tatsuki left. Kurahime grabbed her bag and followed Tatsuki. Meanwhile, Ichigo was sitting outside at a bench. Uryuu and a group guys went outside to go home. Ichigo was siting on the bench gazing at the clouds. All of a sudden, a fist collided with his head. Uryuu started punching Ichigo. Ichigo started to punch in back. Between blows, they spoke.

"What the hell?!"

"You...sister...closet!"

"Wha?"

"Shut up!"

A strong arm pulled them apart. Shouts egging them on were heard in the distance. A very angry woman stood with her arms crossed. She grabbed them by the ears and led them away. She stopped when the crowd was no longer visible. The two guys stood looking at the ground, bleeding.

"What the hell is the matter with you two!?"

"I don't know! I was just siting there, and the next thing I know, we're fighting."

"Uryuu, is this true?"

"Yes it is, Kurahime. But I couldn't help it. I was so angry."

"Why?"

"Because you two were gone. You weren't in class, and no one knew where you were. I was worried about you!"

"Thank you, brother, but I can handle myself."

"No kidding. My ear hurts worse then my wrist, which I think is broken."

"Here. My mother gave this to me before I left."

Kurahime pulled out small vial. She poured one drop into each one's mouth. Their injuries healed instantly.


	2. Family

**Family**

Ichigo looked at Kurahime. She looked at Uryuu. Uryuu glared at Ichigo. Kurahime sighed, slapped them both upside the head, and left. The stupidity was stiffling. She trotted off toward home. Ryuken was waiting for her. He shook his head at her. She wished she had remembered to cover up before coming home. He spoke coldly to her. She figured that he was just a cold person.

"Welcome home. Had fun messing with soul reapers?" He crossed his arms.

Kurahime bit her lip and followed her father inside the house. As soon as the door was closed, Ryuken started to beat his daughter. She now understood what Uryuu meant. Ryuken beat her so bad, she sprained her ankle. After he stopped, he told her dinner would be in a few hours.

Kurahime went to her room until her brother returned. She silently wept. Uryuu went to her room and found her crying. He asked her what happend, even though he knew perfectly well what had happend. Kurahime told him. They spoke about it for several hours. When she was better, Uryuu told her that he and Ichigo talked it over. Kurahime nooded, only half hearing.

"Uryuu, I think that I should...stay away from Ichigo." She was fearful.

"You don't mean that. Not truly."

"No, but I don't-"

"Want to go against father. I've been thinking about that. I think that if we both got part-time jobs, we could live in an apartment away from him. And I could teach you about the Quincy."

"That sounds nice, but..." She looked down.

"I already got us jobs at Ichigo's family's hospital. It is all worked out." Uyruu smiled.

Kurahime hugged him. He fixed his glasses and hugged her back. Kurahime jumped up and started to pack. Uryuu left to do the same. They ate dinner with their father in near silence. He found it acceptable. After everyone was finished, Kurahime cleaned the dishes. Then she went back to her room and packed some more. She finished and went to sleep.

Kurahime and Uryuu went to school the next day. Ichigo was waiting for them both. He asked if he could move in with them. Uyruu drew his mouth tight. Kurahime said yes, it would ease the bills if one one moved in. After class, where it was soon obvious that Ichigo and Kurahime were a couple, they all went to Ichigo's for work. Chad was kind enough to move all Ishida belongings to the new apartment while they worked. Chad and the Urahara crew set everything up. In thanks, Kurahime decided to help out at the shop in her free time.

The Kurosaki hospital was a busier place then you'd have guessed. People running left and right, here and there. Yuzu and Karin taught Kurahime to be a nurse. That was great news for her as it gave her something she was good at and something she loved to do. Uryuu helped Ichigo out. After the hospital "closed" for the night, Isshin treated them all to dinner before Ichigo left.

After dinner, they all arrived at their new home. Both guys insisted on giving Kurahime the largest room. She declined, saying that since they were going to share a room, they should have the biggest. They took it, seeing her point. Chad and Kisuke were still there. They scared the skin off of Kurahime. She jumped as Kisuke spoke.

"Hello there. Welcome home. We set up your stuff, and some stuff that should be useful."

"Thank-you. We are all grateful." Kurahime elbowed her roomies who hastily said thanks.

"No problem, you can just work it off." With that, KIsuke and Chad left.

The "family" looked at each other. It was weird, all that had happened. Kurahime smiled at her brother and hugged him good night. He hugged her back. SHe went to her room and fell asleep after writting the word "family" on a picture of her and her roommates from dinner earlier that night.


	3. Soul Society:The First Test

**Soul Society-The First Test**

Ichigo sat down at the table. It was Saturday, so there was no school. Uyruu and Kurahime were already dressed and waiting to eat. It was waffles, made by Mr. Handicrafts himself, Uryuu. Ichigo sat next to Kurahime. Uryuu looked away as his sister kissed his enemy. Kurahime quickly ate her food. She had to go to the Soul Society for her Reaper training. She would be gone for a week. Uryuu told the school that Kurahime has a rare, nameless sickness that strikes at any given time and that lasts for a week. The school believed it after Isshin Kurosaki backed up the story.

Kurahime said goodbye to her brother and boyfriend. She left the apartment to wait for Renji. Renji was already outside. He was in a gigai. Kurahime almost fell at the sight of him. Put simply, Renji looked like a hippie. He didn't notice that Kurahime was about to laugh herself to death.

"You ready to go? Wait, why do I feel Ichigo's spirit pressure?" Renji looked around.

"Because he lives here too." Kurahime shook her head and walked over to Renji.

"You two got somethng going?" Renji grinned wickedly.

"Hmph! That is none of your business! And yes, we do." Kurahime blushed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it illegal for humans of his age and your age to be?"

"No, I'm only two years and a few months older then him and not legally an adult yet." Kurahime started to walk.

Renji stopped her. He was out of his gigai now. He took his sword out and turned it like a key, just as before. Two hell butterflies fluttered out and led them into the Soul Society. Exactly like the first time, expect now, Kurahime knew a bit better what she was doing. Retsu was waiting for her daughter. She hugged her. It was the softest Renji had ever seen the Fourth Captain be. Retsu turned to Renji. she told them both to follow her. Retsu led them to the area that Renji used to reach his Bankai.

"More people know of this area then I thought." Renji said.

Retsu threw Kurahime a bamboo sword. She threw another one to Renji. She held her own firmly. Renji looked at the sword nostalgically. Kurahime copied her mother's stance. Retsu smiled that Kurahime decided to use her form to start with, rather then Renji's.

"This is a free-for-all, to test what you already know." Retsu looked from Renji to Kurahime.

"Right." Kurahime nodded.

Renji tightened his hold on his weapon in answer.

"On my mark. Three, Two, One...GO!!" Retsu aimed her first strike at Kurahime's head to show that she meant business.

Kurahime, being an ex-mercenary, dodged it with little effort. Renji swung his weapon at Retsu. Retsu twirled to the side and hit him painfully on the side. Kurahime swung her blade against Renji's. He defended her blow. Kurahime grinned, ducked as Retsu swung at her, and kicked Renji in the shin. Renji howled in pain. Retsu jumped up into the air. The sun was blocked to Kurahime's eyes. Renji kicked Kurahime in the abdomen. She blocked it, but slid back a few feet. Renji jumped behind Retsu and swung upward at her. Retsu blocked it. Kurahime kicked in a circle. It hit Retsu and knocked her off her balence. Renji swung his sword and hit Retsu in the neck.

Retsu panted, "What teamwork! And great singular moves. I'd say you passed this test."

"Let me help you mother."Kurahime used one of healing arts she learned in her spare time.

* * *

I don't own Bleach and I never will. I was wondering if anyone had someone they'd like to see Kurahime with? I haven't decided if I want her with Ichigo in the end or not, so I was wondering if anyone wanted her with any one else.


	4. Soul Society: The Second Test

**Soul Society-Second Test**

Renji sat against a maple tree, resting from intensive training with Retsu and Kurahime. Kurahime sat down next to Renji. Retsu was no where to be seen. Renji looked at her, surprised. Kurahime struck up a conversation with the eccentric red-head.

"So, how do you know Ichigo?" Kurahime asked politely.

"I met him when he first became a soul reaper. He came here to save a friend and we, him and I, fought. Then our paths crossed allot. I guess you could say we eventually became friends."

"Hm. So the friend, it was Rukia Kuchiki, wasn't it?" Kurahime looked away.

"Yeah, how'd you knw that? It bugs you doesn't it?"

"What?! No! I...Is it that obvious?" Kurahimme asked pitifully.

"Ha,heh, he, heh, yeah. It is very obvious. But I can't blame you. They are _very _close. She even lived in his closet, and no one knew from his world. I-"

"What? He...Well it does stand to reason...And he did know what he was doing...But with that no chested bitch?"

"You do know that you're talking about my closest friend, right?" Renji started to get annoyed.

"Eww. She's a useless skank, and you're kinda cool." Renji jumped up at Kurahime's words.

"Kinda cool? I am totally cool. But that aside, Rukia is not a skank! Or useless! And what about Ichigo? He's an idiot! And-" Kurahime jumped up and slapped Renji before he could finish his sentence.

Renji looked at her in shock. Kurahime put her left hand over her mouth. Her right hand she held out in front of Renji, mummy status. Renji just stared at her in disbelief. Kurahime looked frightened.

"Oh Renji! I'm so sorry! I-" Kurahime was cut off.

Renji gently kissed Kurahime. Kurahime pushed him off, loyal to Ichigo. Renji couldn't help himself. No one had every slapped him like that before. He wasn't into S and M, but that was nice, in a refreshing kind of way. Kurahime was attractive, and not just outwards, but inwards as well. Renji felt that Ichigo didn't deserve a woman like Kurahime.

Retsu came back with Soi Fong. They both were carrying a large metal tube between the two. Both women set it down on the ground. Soi Fong turned to Kurahime and Retsu to Renji. Both women could tell something was wrong. Soi Fong was just going to ignore it, being that is wasn't her business and that she didn't care.

"Kurahime, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Retsu looked at her daughter with worry.

Renji began to sweat. That's it, he was a dead man. Kurahime was going to tell her mother. Renji wondered why he cared so much. Oh well, he'll never know now.

"Noting. It's just hot out and the training." Kurahime looked at nothing in particular.

"Are you ok?" Retsu put her hand on Kurahime's forehead.

"I'm fine. Let's begin, shall we?" Kurahime looked intensely at Soi Fong.

Retsu explained the training. It was a real fight between the teams of Soi Fong and Retsu ad Renji and Kurahime. As previously stated, it was between Soi Fong and Kurahime and Retsu and Renji. But that was just for the most part, they could switch if they wished. BUt either way, the teams stayed together. To even up the odds, it was hand-to-hand. In that way, the teams were perfectly matched.

The fights were intense and lasted for days. Both teams refused to quit. Boh sides would rather see themselves dead before the others victory. And that nearly happened. The rules saying only no weapns, Soi Fong used her ultimate attack. Kurahime was exsausted and close enogh to just falling on her own accord. But Soi Fong's attack was overkill. Kurahime fell, crumpled. Soi Fong thought she had killed her. She called surender. Renji and Retsu came over to see what happened. Retsu would have panicked, rushed t her daughter's side, and completely lost her head had se not been a medic. She examined her daughter. Kurahime was on the brink of death. All her powers had been lost for life. Kurahime was now an ordinary woman.


	5. Home

**Home**

"Renji, hurry and take her back. Stay with her while she heals. I'll send someone to be a go-between." Retsu said behind her back as she and Soi Fong left.

Renji picked her up. He took them back to the human world with the use of hell butterflies. Once there, he carried her to Urahara Shop. Yoruichi was sitting outside with Kisuke talking when they arrived. Kisuke went inside the shop. After a few moments, he came back. He gave Renji a gigai and went over to Kurahime. Yoruichi was already bent over Kurahime and was examining her. Yoruichi shook her head and looked accusingly at Renji.

"What did Soi Fong think she was doing?! She could have killed her!"

"Then I'd be without another assistant." Kisuke looked very serious as he said that.

"This isn't the time for jokes. Aside from losing all spiritual powers and being mortally wounded, Kurahime should be fine." Yoruichi shook her head again and walked inside the shop.

Kisuke followed her. He stopped just outside the doorway. He turned back to Renji and Kurahime.

"Renji, you need to stay with the girl at her place. Kurahime, since you won't be training anymore, I would like you at the shop before noon." With that, Kisuke went inside.

Renji looked at her, mortified. She might not have told her mother, but Ichigo is another story. Kurahime had not spoken since accident. Renji wondered why. He thought, or at least hoped, that her voice box had been ruined.

Kurahime limped home. Renji tried to help her as much as she would let him. It was dinner time when they reached the apartment. Ichigo was just on his way in from visiting his family when he spotted his girlfriend. He ran up to her and Renji.

"What the hell happened?! What did you do to her?!" Ichigo started to yell at Renji when he saw his girlfriend's injuries.

Kurahime shook her head and rested it on Ichigo.

"It wasn't me. We were training against captains, and the one she went against doesn't like to lose. She took it too seriously and almost killed her."

Ichigo was about to respond angrily, but felt Kurahime nodded to the story. Ichigo believed them. But it was the truth anyway.

Ichigo took them inside. He put Kurahime to bed and sat down at the table with a very confused and concerned Uryuu. Renji just stood in the doorway.

"What happened to my sister?" Uryuu looked between Ichigo and Renji.

"I would like to know that too." Ichigo glared at Renji.

Renji sighed and grabbed a seat. He told them every single thing that happened. Even about the kiss. For the moment, they were too concerned with Kurahime's health to care about it. They talked it over and decided to not bring it up in front of Kurahime.

"But you do realize that when she's better, we're going to kick your ass." Uryuu stated. Ichigo looked at him and laughed.

The next morning at breakfast, Kurahime refused to eat. She told them all that she'd eat later, when she gets hungry. She told them that she was going to be at Urahara Shop all day today. Renji said he'd go with her. Kurahime flat-out said that if Renji followed her to work, he would be very sorry. He stayed behind, shaking worse then a leaf, yet saying that he didn't believe her at all. Ichigo and Uryuu just rolled their eyes.


	6. Urahara Shop, pt 1

**Urahara Shop**

Kurahime walked into the Urahara Shop. Kisuke was leaning against the counter. He looked over at her.

"Didn't expect to see you any time soon."

"Yes, well, I have plenty of free time now, so why not use it for good?"

Kisuke laughed but quickly stopped seeing her depressed expression.

"So how's Ichigo these days?"

"What?" She grabbed and apron and tied it to her waist.

"He was in here, bragging about his girlfriend, you, while you were gone."

"Oh, that's nice."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." He was genuinely worried about her.

"Well, I guess jealousy is setting in...and...Well, Renji kinda kissed me. I pushed him off, but I wished that I hadn't. I feel confused. I really do like Ichigo, but what do we have in common? I think its just attraction between us."

"Well, that's not surprising. I mean, you are teenagers after all. There really is no bond beyond lust at your age."

"I guess. Kisuke, may I ask you something? Yoruichi, is she your girlfriend?"

"No." He answered slowly.

"Oh."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

She ignored him and started to sweep. Business was none existent. She cleaned and sorted all day long. It was back-breaking work. But it made her stronger. She was quiet for the rest of the day. Nothing happened until just before it was time to go home and during her break.

When it was break time, Ichigo had stopped by. He was alone. It surprised her, but she was glad. That morning, Kurahime made up her mind. Just before Ichigo arrived, she spoke to Kisuke. She told him her plan and asked him a favor.

"I was wondering..."

* * *

Jinta's POV

Kisuke was talking to that annoying new girl. She was gabbing it up with him every time I turned around. I went closer to listen in, but was unable to hear what was being said.

Ichigo walked up to a sadly smiling Kurahime. She was trying to contain her tears and was doing fairly well. Ichigo went over to comfort her. She backed away and shook her head.

* * *

Kisuke's POV

I stood back, holding my fan over my face. My hat was tipped lower then usual at the moment. There was going to be a blow out. Well, that was my prediction. I wanted to see it, but not be part of it. My way to hide was thus. Ichigo immediately started to yell, as soon as she backed away. It took a few minutes, but soon she was shouting too.

"Why are you backing away, what happened?" Ichigo glared at me.

I could not hear her words.

"What do you mean 'it's not working'?"

I still could not hear her words.

"That's bullshit Kurahime, and you know it!"

"Dammit Ichigo! I just don't see anything other then lust between us. Sure we have two or three things in common, but most people do, and you don't see them going out!"

"Kurahime, dust just went to your head, if you'll leave now, then we can forget this fight."

"No, Ichigo. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way. I'm sorry. I care about you more as a brother."

"A brother? Well you sure are a shitty sister, I feel bad for Uryuu!"

"You think you're the only one hurting from this? Ichigo, I really do care about you! I just don't feel a strong mental connection. I want to stay friends, can you do that?"

She started to cry, finally. Ichigo felt bad and put a hand on her shoulder in a brotherly way.

They were too quiet to hear after that. After a few minutes, he left the shop. They were on good terms, but she was still going to stay here, like she begged me to let her do.

* * *

I'm trying to use a new kind of writing. Sorry if you don't like it. And I'm immensely sorry for the wait! I just was having writers block or something. If you hate the chappy, I can try to fix it with suggestions. No promises, but I'll consider it. Review please. I don't own Bleach.The clothes kind yes, and the first season. But legally, I don't own either. Sorry for the bad joke.


	7. Urahara Shop, pt 2

**Urahara Shop pt. 2**

* * *

Kurahime's POV

I now lived at the Urahara shop. It was very strange. But anyways, the other thing that was eventful that happened that day was, that I was leaving to see my brother to get some of my stuff. I spoke to Kisuke before I left. I was just making sure that I could live there.

"So, uh, Kisuke, I can still stay, right?"

"You have nowhere else to stay, Yoruichi would kill me, and now you have no excuse to miss work! So, no, you have to leave." Kisuke smiled.

I laughed, "Well, my brother is bringing me some of my stuff, but I need to meet him half-way."

"Fine. See when you get back. If you come back."

I raised my eyebrow at him and left.

* * *

Kurahime walked down the road looking for her little brother, Uryuu. He was waving at her from across the street. She ran across the road and stopped. She tried to move but was unable to. A Hollow was holding her in place. It picked her up and held her in midair. It had feline features with a mostly red body. Uryuu prepared to strike the enemy down. Kisuke beat him to the punch. His Benihime cut the hollow down. Kurahime fell into his arms. He set her down.

"Uryuu, hey!" She spoke as if nothing had happened to her just now.

"Hey...Renji's on his way over to the shop with your stuff now." He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"OK!" she beamed.

"What happened to her?" Uryuu asked Kisuke.

"I used a new serum I've been developing. It wipes events from the mind, but not people, put simply."

"Then, what all does she remember?"

"She knows your her little half brother, that Renji has to look after her, Ichigo is her boyfriend, her mother is dead, and she lives with her boss."

"Why'd you use it on her?"

"You know she was miserable, being unable to help. But now, she can just be an ordinary human. She'll never remember, even if you try to prove it to her."

"I thank you. But what about Ichigo? You said she still thinks their a couple."

"Right. Just tell everyone about this, exactly. I know the smart little quincy can do it!" He ruffled his hair and spoke in baby talk.

"Fine." He left to tell the others.

"Hey, let's getting going back home!"

"Kay, Kisuke!" She skipped after him.

When they reached the shop, a knee was waiting to attack Kisuke. Renji kneed him in the face and sent him flying.

"Why did you that to her Urahara?!"

"Look at her."

Renji looked at Kurahime, smiling happily. He had never seen her this happy before. It was sad. She just continued to smile.

"You have a ton of work tomorrow, so go to bed." Kisuke told her.

She nodded and danced to her bed.

"She will be happier never knowing about her abilities, trust me."

"I know. It is just sad to her so happy. She never acted this way before."

"It will lesson over time, but she'll still be better off." Kisuke said to Renji.

"You did a good thing." Ichigo said through the window.

"So you saw her?"

"Yeah. Can I ask why she broke up with me though?"

"No clue." Kisuke held his fan up.

"Beats me. But I think that you give her another chance." Renji said.

"No, that would be wrong." Ichigo said.

"What would be wrong? Are you breaking up with me?" She stepped into the room.

"Letting you go." Ichigo sighed, unable to see her sad.

She smiled and ambled over to him. They hugged and all negative thoughts, actions, everything, just left them. It was as though they had not broken up at all.

* * *

Five years later, Ichigo and Kurahime got married in small church. He had given up on reaping after two years of her memory loss, finding it far too hard to come up with excuses. She never regained her memories, even after her death. They lived long and happy lives.

* * *

Sorry for the awful ending. I was watching Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion when I was writing this, and it shows through. That is the whole memory thing. I wanted to end this story, that is the speed and crappy storyline. I really am sorry for how bad the story turned out. But on the plus side, this is the very first Bleach story I ever finished! I've written and deleted the others, never to complete a single one. Please review!


End file.
